Dudes of Darkness (episode)
Dudes of Darkness is the 6th episode of Detentionaire. It first aired on February 9th, 2012. Plot *Lee Ping's Bedroom/HQ "Ever hear the one about the kid who got detention for a year for the mother of all Pranks? Yeah, that would be me, not that I did it or anything. I was totally set up. Things were getting weird so I did what any kid would do; I went to a killer party! But things got weirder; I found out that the song played during the Prank has this strange hypnotising effect on people, only not on me. Word on the street the Dudes of Darkness made the song, now I gotta figure out why." * 4:13PM Lee Ping, in a rock styled disguise, is crowd surfing through the auditorium, and is unwillingly being directed towards Principal General Barrage. * 7:50AM Lee is sitting on the bus on his way to school listening to Dudes of Darkness songs. Camillio Martinez and Holger Holgaart are having a argument about a video game and ask Lee for advice. Lee on the other hand is more preoccupied with the Music from Brandy's party, supposively written by the Dudes of Darkness but they never did techno before, like the the Prank Song. Lee is also dreading the fact that his mother extended his grounding to include all holidays, and is concerned about the music's hypnotic effects on the student body. Camillio doesn't believe in hypnotism but Lee reminds him about his tenth birthday party in which he was hypnotized by The Amazing Finnwich. To remind him Lee says "butterscotch" which causes Camillio to act like a monkey and says "queen of hearts" to turn him back to normal. Once first period begins Tina Kwee and Chaz Monerainian announce that the annual Battle of the Bands contest is happening today. The Dudes of Darkness are the returning champions two years in a row and Tina and Chaz are interviewing the other bands, Tina being particularly hostile to Brandy Silver of the Glamazon's accusing her of lip syncing. Lee requests a bathroom break so that he might question the Dudes of Darkness. Once in the bathroom where they're practicing, Lee asks Cyrus Xavier about the song. He states that he did not make it, instead assuming Lee did. Most likely because of it's hypnotizing effects Cyrus has developed an golem like obsession over the music. Realizing that Cyrus has a audio recording of the Prank, which may contain vital clues, Lee asks him for it, but Cyrus will only give it up if Lee will provide a clean version of the song in exchange. A comment by Lee combined with the hypnotising effects of the music prompts Cyrus to quit the band and the rest to leave to go after him. Biffy Goldstein, clad in Dudes of Darkness merchandise, overheard the conversation, having been listening in on the band practicing. Biffy is a huge Dudes of Darkness fan, and Lee just broke up the Band. Biffy orders Lee to re-unite the band or else he'll never help Lee again and he shall show him that he can be a "real bully". *1:25PM During Gym class Lee is able to convince the other members of the band to participate in the Battle of the Bands contest to announce the Cyrus free band. *3:10PM Holger and Camillio meet up with Lee after school. Lee needs a disguise so that he may walk around the concert undetected by Barrage. Luckily both Holger and Camillio already picked out one combination. Holger presents a "Euro-chic" leather jacket and Camillio provided an "edgy" pair of sun glasses and Wig Lee will be completely unrecognizable. Lee also requests that they provide backup for him at the concert by keeping a eye on Barrage and they gladly comply. *3:15PM Barrage drops Lee off for detention then goes to the concert to watch the bands play. Lee gets into his disguise and runs into Biffy on his way out, who reminds him that he has yet to snap Cyrus to his senses. At the Concert Chaz announces the first of the bands Skate or Die trying. Tina gives Camillio the concert program and Camillio informs Lee that there is only two more bands until the Dudes of Darkness. Lee meanwhile is being harrassed by the student body, his rocker like outfit having led them to believe that he's a new member of the Dudes of Darkness. Lee is able to lose his fan club and meet Cyrus in the Bathroom. Lee tries to use the Hypnotising effects of the song to get Cyrus to rejoin the band and give him the song, which causes Cyrus to go into a psychotic rage and attack Lee. Barrage catches them and his voice snaps Cyrus back to his senses, Barrage decides to let them off the hook as they're suppose to be playing at the Battle of the Bands in a few minuets. Lee has a flashback to Brandy's party and realizes that Barrages voice snaps people out of the trance. Unfortunately dispite Lee's best efforts Cyrus is once again consumed by the music. Lee chases Cyrus to the concert but looses him. Lee meets up with Biffy backstage at the Battle of the bands who informs him that Cyrus is up in the rafters doing a "phantom of the opera vibe." Lee is able to find Cyrus, unfortunately he accidentally enrages him by spilling some of his Green Apple Splat and he pushes him off the rafters. Via blind luck Lee survives and lands safely in the middle of the Dudes of Darkness song. Holger throws Lee a violin, the only instrument he actually knows how to play, and shockingly Lee is able to use it to play along with the band. Lee orders Camillio and Holger to get Barrage on the phone, which Lee is able to play on the microphone and snap Cyrus to his senses. With the band reunited they alongside Lee blows the crowd away with music. Seeing Lee's skill as a musician, and as a thanks for bringing him back to his senses, Cyrus offers him a place in the band. Lee refuses but he requests the Prank music before Cyrus delete it, and Cyrus also gives him his hat, claiming he has more. Cyrus gets the crowd to channel surf Lee to help him get back to detention. Picking up where the preview left off Biffy rescues Lee from Barrage, whom as a thanks gives him Cyrus's hat. They're able to get back to detention in time for Lee to ditch his disguise and be dismissed. *11:08PM Once home Lee contemplates listening to the music for clues about the Prank, fearing it will drive him insane like Cyrus. Video Trivia *Lee's sneeze foreshadows the following episode. Reception }}" class="no table-no2"| Nominated |} Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Series 1 (AUS)